Our First Kiss
by Chessire Eyes
Summary: ¿y si te hubiera besado ese día algo hubiera cambiado? Arthur es un chico el cual medita sobre los acontecimientos que llevarón a un destino no deseado, pensando en su mejor amigo de la infancia Alfred F Jones. Quien salvó su vida. USUK


**Our First Kiss**

 _Miraba las rosas en sus puños, mientras tanto escuchaba a la gente en murmullos y susurros, todos hablando, todos comentando algunas hazañas y algunas historias en aquella iglesia, pero, pero… nadie lo conocía mejor que él, porque el lo había conocido mejor que nadie, porque el lo había amado mas que nadie, quizás sus padres lo amaban igual que el, pero él, él siempre iba a amar a ese idiota cuatro ojos._

 _Arthur Kirkland un niño de unos 13 años, pensaba en su amigo, su mejor amigo, Alfred F Jones, un niño de apenas 11 años, que se jactaba diciéndose a si mismo un héroe desde que eran muy pequeños, mencionando que el sería quien lo salvaría algún día, los héroes siempre cumplen sus promesas ¿verdad?_

Alfred era su compañero, y de paso vivía a solo unas tres calles de su hogar, eran amigos desde muy jóvenes, aunque al principio el ingles no se había acostumbrado para nada a su compañía pareciéndole un niño por demás molesto a causa de su exceso de energía, pero, a pesar de eso era el único que lograba sacarle una sonrisa en los peores momentos.

Esa tarde como otras estaban frente al lago lanzando algunas rocas, compitiendo por quien era el que lograba llegar aun mas lejos.

Oh yeah!, el Heroe lo ha hecho de nuevo – expresa entre algunos saltos , un rubio con unas gafas y un mechon anti gravitacional en su cabellera dejando en claro su felicidad extrema por tal hecho

No es justo, tú eres más fuerte que yo, es obvio que siempre terminaras ganando así- se quejó, otro rubio con cejas espesas inflando sus cachetes y cruzándose de brazos, aunque al contrario del otro este tenía algunas venditas en su rostro y brazos.

Hahahaha, solo eres un mal perdedor Arthur, pero descuida aunque seas débil sabes que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, ya que soy el héroe y no puedo dejar que alguien tal débil quede desprotegido-

Oh cállate idiota.- Le empujaba el inglés al otro

Oye Arthur…- dijo de pronto el norteamericano sentándose a un lado de este

Uhm ¿qué quieres?-

Dime ¿ya has dado tu primer beso?-

What?!- eso lo sacó de lugar aumentando el tono de sus mejillas en un rubor, y es que jamás había besado a nadie, no es que no le interesara el tema y no tuviera curiosidad pero, no había tenido la oportunidad.

Eso quiere decir que tú tampoco lo has hecho hahaha – riéndose por la reacción de su amigo quien le había dado un golpe en su cabeza, quejándose y callándose

No era necesaria tanta crueldad – haciendo un mohín con sus labios

Eso te ganas por burlarte de mí…- le gruñó, y luego miraban de nuevo aquel paisaje ante ellos hasta que el inglés quebraba aquel silencio - ¿acaso quieres besar a alguien?-

Eh… pues… si, es decir quiero saber cómo es besar a alguien, pero debe ser con la persona más especial para mí –

Mmm ¿alguna chica?-

No te lo voy a decir cejas- y con eso se ganaría otro golpe.

 _¿Dónde quedarían ahora esas tardes juntos frente al lago? ¿Acaso pensaste en eso? No nunca pensabas las cosas, eran un completo idiota que jamás meditaba al respecto sobre cómo podría afectar a alguien tus acciones, eras y aun eres un idiota, al menos tuviste que haber pensado en mí, tuviste que haberlo hecho, ¡Maldición!, de nuevo estoy llorando, y todo es tu culpa, siempre es tu culpa._

-Alfred, ya te dije que me dejaras solo- decía el inglés oculto en la vieja casa del árbol con su pijama, y su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, mientras trataba de apartar al norteamericano que había visto algo moverse aterrado pensando que sería un monstruo para descubrir ahí al británico.

-No digas tonterías, jamás voy a dejarte solo Arthur, eres mi mejor amigo ¿no?- dice el decidido, para así ponerse frente suyo y ofreciéndole su mano – ven vamos, no dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar otra vez, todo estará bien, lo juro- el inglés miraba aquella mano tan solo por unos minutos aceptándola, para ser halado y siendo rodeado por los brazos de su amigo comenzando a llorar aún más, sabía que necesitaba desahogarse y es que las cosas en el hogar del británico nunca habían sido tranquilas pero nadie podía hacer realmente nada o simplemente lo ignoraban, era mejor vivir así.

Esa noche Arthur dormiría en la cama con Alfred, ambos tomados de las manos, mientras los padres cuidaban de los niños, observando aquella escena, agradeciendo que su hijo mayor tuviera un buen corazón y un buen amigo al cual quería y cuidaba de aquel modo.

 _¿Porque debías hacer algo tan torpe? ¿Porque no solo me dejaste? Tu tenías más valor que yo en este mundo, ahora sin ti, sin ti… ¿qué hare ahora que no estás?, tu tonto héroe, héroe de pacotilla, que ni siquiera piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas._

Arthur Kiss me~ - pronunciaba Alfred colgado de cabeza quedando su rostro muy cerca de la del inglés, quien quedaba en shock y enrojecía por tal tontería

¿Qué dices idiota? Los dos somos hombres no podemos besarnos – pronunciaba molesto por aquella broma ajena, aunque por alguna razón sentía el corazón acelerársele por tal idea.

¿y? Te dije que quería darle a la persona más especial para mí, y esa eres tu Arthur – dice el como si nada para saltar y tomar al inglés de los hombros - entonces, Kiss me~ - haciendo un gesto con sus labios los cuales termino siendo bloqueado por un libro que llevaba el ingles en sus manos

Ya te dije que no, y calmate o te golpeare con esto – frunciendo las cejas

Hmp!, Arthur eres cruel, pero ya veras algún día querras besar al héroe y te arrepentiras de no haber tomado esta oportunidad – dice el apartándose algo herido por las palabras de su amigo, aunque claro la inocencia de los niños es grande y ninguno sabía el porque de sus reacciones para con el otro.

El ingles le hizo un gesto y lo tomo de la mano, para poder ir de nuevo corriendo a clases ya era tarde y habían dicho que ese día habría una tormenta.

 _¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que tenias razón si quizás lo hubiera hecho, quizás solo quizas las cosas no hubieran acabado así, aunque tal vez si, es decir esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera huido ese día, si no me hubiera perdido, si no hubiera sido un idiota y un cobarde, si te hubiera buscado entonces…._

Esa noche los padres de Arthur habían llamado desesperados a los del norteamericano, diciéndoles que el ingles no había vuelto a la casa, y pensaban que quizás se encontraba con Alfred, pero no, cuando le preguntaron a su hijo, este solo había dicho que había discutido con el ingles y que no lo había visto desde ese momento.

Fue así como empezaría una búsqueda, el invierno era peligroso, había una gran tormenta y simplemente un niño perdido en medio de la noche no era buena señal para nada, aunque el norteamericano pensaba en un lugar en donde el ingles pudo haber ido.

Fue así como termino dirigiéndose a su lugar secreto, el lago estaba congelado y el ingles estaba ahí sentado quieto, aunque cuando Alfred se fue acercando.

¡QUEDATE AHÍ!- le ordenó el británico mirándole asustado, al parecer el hielo se estaba desquebrajando, y era obvio que pronto colapsaría, eso no detuvo al menor quien avanzaría hacia este.

Alfred…- pronunciaba aterrado el ingles, mientras su amigo se iba acercando notándose las pequeñas grietas que se formaban en el hielo, hasta quedar a unos pocos metros, mientras este estiraba una de sus manos para que la cogiera y así poder irse de ahí juntos y volver a sus hogares.

El ingles le tomaría la mano, y caminaría hacia este, pero en un falso movimiento el hielo ya estaba quebrándose, y antes que se llevara a Arthur este fue halado y empujado lejos, pero Alfred no correría la misma suerte cayendo en el agua helada.

-Alfred…- dice adolorido por el impacto hasta notar el gran agujero – ¡ALFRED!- gritaba el británico, mientras se acercaba metiendo las manos, tratando de encontrar al otro niño, pronto con aquellos gritos los adultos fueron alertados y al saber lo ocurrido, apartaron al ingles, mientras iban a sacar a su amigo de aquellas aguas heladas.

 _Si tan solo no hubiera peleado contigo, si te hubiera dado lo que me pedias con insistencia, sino hubiera huido diciéndote que eras como todos solo un aprovechado y si, tan solo no hubiera corrido… ahora tu, tu no estarías aquí…_

Esa noche fue larga, habían encontrado a Alfred, estaba con una gran hipotermia y fue llevado al hospital aunque sus signos vitales eran muy débiles, a pesar de todo el ingles había insistido en que lo dejaran ver, los padres del norteamericano movieron todo para que eso fuera posible.

Al verlo de aquel modo, se sentía realmente culpable, esas maquinas, el respirador y demás objetos, en aquella cama de hospital aunque el estadounidense no estaba despierto, se aproximaba a este, y luego con cuidado depositaba un casto e inocente beso en sus labios, su primer beso, el beso que Alfred le había pedido con insistencia

-Mas vale que despiertes idiota, eres un héroe muy torpe- le reclamaba con lagrimas en los ojos, pasarían un corto tiempo, pero Alfred no había resistido a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho.

 _Ahora mírate estas aquí, aquí dormido, idiota ¿ quien me acompañara al lago en primavera? ¿ quien escuchara mis problemas? ¿ quien me hara compañía ahora?, eres un tonto Alfred… un tonto._

 _Frente a Arthur estaba el cajón de su amigo, con este bien vestido, pero, había algo que le faltaba y con eso estallaría._

 _-¡Sus gafas! ¡ El no puede ver sin sus gafas! – dice entre llanto, mirando a los presentes exigiendo que se las entregara, ¿ que haría si un milagro pasaba y despertaba? Queria que viera, quería que Alfred abriera sus ojos y lo mirara como siempre, que le sonriera, que le dijera que todo era una broma, una muy mala, y que lo había hecho para que aprendiera su lección, quería tomar de nuevo su mano, quería volver a salir los dos juntos a jugar al campo, quería… quería que estuviera vivo a su lado._

 _Sus padres desconsolados, le entregaban las gafas que tenían de su hijo al ingles, quien temblando se las fue colocando, mirando a este y besándole la mejilla era helada, tan fría, no era calida, no había mas vida en aquel cuerpo, con el esfuerzo y con ayuda de varios adultos lograron separar al británico de aquel cajón mientras gritaba el nombre de su amigo, pidiendo y rogando que dejara de bromear y despertara._

Años habían pasado desde ese día, y ahí estaba un adulto, el británico había vuelto a aquel pueblo luego de años, mirando aquel lago ante él, y apoyándose en uno de los arboles donde dos "A" estarían marcadas con un por siempre juntos, aun recordaba al niño que lo había hecho, aun recordaba al pequeño niño que le había salvado, y que jamás olvidaría, su amigo, su primer amigo, y el primer amor de la niñez. Alfred F Jones.

Por siempre…- pronunciaba con tristeza el británico, mientras una brisa acariciaba sus cabellos y mejilla, quizás algún día en otra vida pudieran volver a encontrarse.


End file.
